The Warrior's Bride
by yaoigirl22
Summary: AU:Balin wants his brother to settle down, Dwalin would like to settle down, Bilbo is just happy someone likes his food. Also Belladonna and Dis rule all of Middle-Earth...at least according to Thorin, who keeps getting kicked out of his mountain. Dwalin/Bilbo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit in any way.**

**Pairing: Dwalin/Bilbo**

* * *

**The Warrior's Bride **

**The Warrior **

Dwalin had been a surprise –a welcomed surprise- but a surprise none the less, and when the wiggling screaming at the top of his lungs babe was placed in arms, Balin promised himself he would do everything in his power to make his brother happy.

He just wish it wasn't so bloody hard!

Like all Dwarves, his little brother was stubborn as a mule, practically unmovable when told what to do and no wanting to do it.

The fact was, Dwalin needed to settle down, well maybe not _**needed **_to, but Balin would feel better that there was someone to look after his brother should something happen to him.

A nice lad or lass would do (Balin wasn't picky), preferably able to cook, wouldn't cower at his brother's size and appearance, and could handle Dwalin when he got into a temper and more importantly not take offence to his bluntness. It wasn't that big of a request and normally Balin would have left it be, let his brother go at his own pace, if said brother showed any effort.

Yes, being guard to the King didn't give you much time for courting and such (though there _**was **_some time for a bit of fumbling in the closet, which Balin had explained to his brother much to said brother's horror), but Thorin and Dwalin were good friends, as close as brother having grown up together. The King would have gladly given Dwalin time off if the Dwarf expressed interest in courting another Dwarf.

The problem was, Dwalin wasn't.

"You're worry for nothing Balin" Bombur said, before smacking greedy hands away from his small cakes with his wooden spoon.

Balin scowled and shook his stinging hand, he had come down here to royal kitchens to ask his friend Bombur for advice and cake, he already had two.

"Dwalin always goes at his own pace; he'll find a spouse in his own time"

"Time will end before my brother gets moving" Balin grumbled.

Bombur chuckled as he decorated his small cakes, Balin didn't know why the other Dwarf bothered seeing as half the time the old warrior was sure his Kin didn't even taste the food they shoved down their throats, let alone notice the decoration. He didn't.

"Aye, you may have a point there" Bombur said.

"Maybe I should throw suitors at him and see what happens" Balin then sighed, eyes staring intently at the cakes before him, for moment he wondered if he was fast enough to snag a third piece.

"Dwalin is not a pet, and besides suitors do throw themselves at him and the Dwarf ignores every single one of them"

It was true Balin mused, his brother was one of the most desirable bachelors in Erebor, handsome, wealth and Royal status, Dwalin was quite a catch, any Dwarf would be lucky to have him.

"_And perhaps that the problem" _Balin thought.

Balin knew that more than half the suitors who threw themselves at his brother (and himself occasionally, he wasn't that old!) merely wanted his brother for his wealth and title, Balin was sure that was the problem, his brother who did not trust easily in the first place, so to learn that someone who wishes to be with you only for what you _**have**_ instead of just you, must not only be heartbreaking but discouraging as well.

"Don't look so sad, my friend" Bombur said as he slide a cake towards the other Dwarf when he noticed the other's sullen look, "I'm sure Dwalin's special someone is out there"

As he dug into his cake, Balin hoped that 'special someone" would appear soon, all this stress was not good for him.

* * *

Despite what his brother thought, Dwalin did want to find his special someone, perhaps even his One; slim though it may be. He did look, but there was none who caught his attention or made him feel anything at all, and those who did approach him well….its best left unsaid. Those he _**did**_ approach were often thrown off by his bluntness, which apparently was even too much for his own race.

"Maybe you should court an Elf"

"You ever say those words to me ever again; I'll cut off your beard and feed it to you"

Thorin smirks before going back to the parchments litter over his desk, paying his now grumbling cousin sitting next to him little mind, this conversation was nothing new.

"If anyone is going to be courting one of those tree-shaggers it's Kili, that lad ain't right in the head"

No less entertaining though.

"Don't let my sister hear you say that"

"I'm not scared of her"

"Everyone's scared of her"

"I'm not"

"Says the Dwarf who spent three days in hiding after letting Fili and Kili have sweets when they weren't supposed to"

"I was tricked" Dwalin huffs.

Thorin snickers.

When Thorin is finished with today's paperwork, the two headed to the council meeting, Dwalin doesn't feel guilty at all at the pained look he sees on his cousin's face before the King disappears behind the large doors. Alone Dwalin heads to the kitchen where he knows his brother is, no doubt stuffing his face full of cake and moaning about Dwalin's lack of love life.

He is not disappointed.

Balin is slumped over the table the kitchen staff used for quick meals, stuffing his face full of cake, while Bombur looked on amused.

"He was so cute as a Dwarfling, use to follow me everywhere" Balin says over a mouthful of cake.

Rolling his eyes Dwalin goes over, he stands by the table and swipes the Dwarf's cake.

"Dwalin, wonderful to see you!" Bombur greets, "your brother was just about regale me on your Dwarfling days while crying over cake"

"Why do you encourage him?" Dwalin sighs before eating a piece of cake.

"I have to get my entertainment somehow" Bombur shrugs,

"I'm still here, and give me back my cake!"

Dwalin moves the plate away from his brother's grabbing hands, lifting it high, when his brother tried for it again with a triumph grin on his face.

As he watched the older Fundin jump up and down to get his cake, while the younger crackled and just held the plate up higher, Bombur wondered who would be able handle them, let alone marry.

When Balin suddenly tackled Dwalin, Bombur also hoped they loved to bake.

"Ow, you bite me, you bastard!"

A lot.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter!**

* * *

**Warrior's Bride **

**The Took and the Thief. **

"Bella, my ruby!"

Belladonna laughs as she's lifted, and spun around, and around.

"Nori, you overgrown dwarfling, put me down!" she laughs.

"But, it's been so long since I've held you in my arms!" Nori pouts, once he stopped spinning.

Belladonna smacks the Dwarf on the arm, a smile still on her face; Nori gives a grin of his own before setting the woman on her feet.

"Bilbo!" he then says when he notices the other watching in the doorway, "my little burglar!"

Bilbo squeaks, and makes a run for it when the Dwarf moves towards him, intent on giving him the same treatment as Belladonna, he doesn't get far.

He's not too upset about it.

"Pardon me"

Nori stops in mid-spin, and looks at the doorway where four Elves were crowding, with varies expressions of amusement.

"Be nice" Belladonna gently scolds, when Nori's eyes narrow.

It probably be more effective if her eyes weren't twinkling.

"Shall we start bringing everything in Belladonna?" asked the Elf who had spoken earlier.

"Yes, thank you Legolas" Belladonna said the same time Nori growled "No"

"I told you he'd still be upset" said Legolas as he motioned for his fellow Elves to enter with packed items in arms.

Nori grumbles in Khuzdul as the Elves move about his house, looking down in his arms when his beard was firmly tugged on.

"Can you let me down?" Bilbo said, his dangling feet kicking a bit.

"No" Nori says, and hold him tighter.

Bilbo looks over the Dwarf's shoulder and gives his mother a pleading look, his mother merely giggles, smiling when her son gives her a look that promises revenge.

"Where are Dori and Ori?" Belladonna then asked as she directed the Elves where to place the items, "down there please"

Keeping one eye on the Elves in his house, Nori finally puts Bilbo down before answering his friend.

"Selling at the market, they'll be back for supper"

"Maybe we'll visit later" Belladonna hums, as she leaves the house, she doubts it though; already she could feel today's travel catching up to her.

Out front was a cart filled with packed items.

"Nori, come help!" she calls as she grabs a bag.

"Don't wanna!" is her reply.

"I'll tell Dori!"

There is silence then Nori comes out, "No need to get dirty" he mumbles as he grabs a medium size box from off the cart, "what are you lot looking at!?" he then barks at the staring Dwarfs, "you Dwarfs act like you've never seen Elves and Hobbits before".

They actually never have seen Hobbits before, no one decided to mention that.

"Would you like to stay for tea?" Belladonna asked Legolas and the other Elves after all her's and her son's things were brought in.

Bilbo isn't sure what Nori said, but judging by his mother's raised brow it was both impressive, and rude.

"I'm afraid we must return to Greenwood" Legolas politely declines, lips twitching, eyes twinkling with amusement at the upset Dwarf.

"Of course" Belladonna say, her own lips twitching, "send your father and Tauriel my best".

* * *

When Dori and Ori return from the market, purses satisfactory filled, they are welcomed home with a Hobbit feast.

"Bella, Bilbo!"

"Ori, you've grown!"

Greetings and hugs were exchanged, before everyone settled down at the dining table, and tucked in.

"How was the trip here?" Dori asked.

"An adventure, as always" Belladonna smiled, "not sure who had more fun, me, Bilbo or Gandalf"

"Gandalf is here?" asked Ori, eyes lighting up at the wizard's name.

"Afraid not dear, he and a group of Rangers escorted us all the way to Rivendell; he stayed there while Elrond's men escorted us to Greenwood. From there, Legolas and his men escorted us all the way here"

"Blasted tree-shaggers, stomping around our house" Nori grumps around a mouthful of roast.

Belladonna didn't even bother to be subtle when she kicked him, her eyes narrowed when she was kicked back; Nori merely raised a brow in challenge. Dori, Bilbo and Ori watches as a dinner roll is thrown, and hits Nori in the face.

Challenge accepted.

One food fight later, and after everything and everyone had been cleaned up; Ori listens with wide-eyes as Belladonna regales him with one of her earliest adventures. Nori sitting next to her, smoking his pipe, while Bilbo sat at Dori's feet, the Dwarf putting plaits in his hair.

"Thank you" Belladonna says, after both her son and Ori had headed off to bed, both yawning.

"For what?" Dori asked as he straightens up the sitting room.

Pausing in his stretching of stiff muscles, Nori looks at her.

"For letting us stay here"

Dori pauses, and looks at the Hobbit.

"I know it's a big change" she continues on, "and I promise, Bilbo and I won't be any trouble, and once we're settled, we'll help—"

Belladonna suddenly finds herself in Nori's arms (she had missed the looks the two brothers had shared), her face pressed against the Dwarf's face

"You don't' have to thank us" Nori said, "you our sister in all but blood, a Ri"

"Oh dear" the Hobbit says, her voice muffled.

"Oh hush, like a Took is any better"

Belladonna laughs then hugs the Dwarf, if he noticed how tight her grip was he didn't say anything, she bids the goodnight and heads to bed.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Nori asked softly, still looking at the hall the Hobbit had went down, "convincing her to come live here, I mean".

"Despite your many faults, you have a good heart" Dori answered, "and yes, I believe you did the right thing, we both know they couldn't say there any longer".

* * *

Nori and Belladonna met when the Hobbit was two years into her tweenhood, one moment she was exploring the woods, the next she was staring at a Dwarf with the oddest hairstyle she had ever seen.

"You have odd hair" she had said after a moment of staring.

"You have big feet" the Dwarf had said back.

The next, they were up in a tree, hiding from some very angry Men.

"So who, and what are you?" the Dwarf had asked after the Men took they're search elsewhere, though they had yet to climb down from the tree.

"I'm a Hobbit" Belladonna said, "Belladonna Took, at your service"

"Nori, at yours"

"What did you do to make them so angry, if I may ask?"

"I showed them just because Dwarves are small, does not mean we are terrible card players….or always honorable players"

"So you cheated, and got caught" Belladonna translated.

"I cheated and got caught" Nori nodded.

She invited him to tea.

During his stay (hiding) in Hobbiton the two became friends, despite Nori's always being suspicious of her (it will take two years, a kidnapping, two bruises ribs, six stitches, and the mother of all scolding for Belladonna to gain Nori's trust and friendship. It'll take a little longer to gain the name Sister Ri), and when he finally left, Belladonna went with him. Much to her Took family's amusement, and others horror.

Nori did eventual return her.

The first time she met Dori, the Dwarf was suspicious and confused, (he never seen a Hobbit before and couldn't imagine such a small and innocent looking thing causing so much trouble like his brother) despite that though, Dori didn't take long to warm up to her. Belladonna had a feeling it had something to do with her convincing Nori to stay at home more, the teas she brought probably helped too. Ori was another story all together, the young Dwarf adored her, and whenever she visited he was always eager to hear about her adventures or stories about the Shire, and she always had made sure she had a book or two to gift him with.

They had many adventure together, becoming closer in friendship, and when Belladonna finally settled down and married Bungo Baggins (Bungo and Nori got along surprisingly well), Nori was there for the wedding.

He may have cried.

Despite married life, Nori came over to visit as often as he could, (and considering the type of trouble Nori got into it, was often) occasionally with his brothers, but most often by himself. It caused much rumors in Hobbiton, the most popular had been if perhaps the friendship between Belladonna and Nori was…more.

It didn't help that Nori called Belladonna his "ruby".

Bungo thought it was all hilarious.

"Nori and my Bella, are more brother and sister then lovers" he would say, before a sly smile grace his lips, and his eyes turned mischievous, "besides, Nori calls me his sapphire".

Bilbo was born, and was soon obvious that he adore Nori as much as his mother did.

The days were always happy ones.

Then the Winter Fall came. Bungo died that season, and when he was buried, Nori's arms were the one she cried in.

It didn't get better after that.

* * *

"Bella, I love you"

"I know"

Nori hummed happily around his fork, Belladonna merely shook her head before eating a stripe of bacon

"What are you doing today Dori?" Bilbo asked.

"Going to the market for more sells" Dori said, "Nori and Ori are going to help you, and Bella unpack and settle in"

"Oh, we don't want to trouble you" Belladonna said.

"It's no trouble at all" Dori reassured, giving a look when Nori opened his mouth.

After breakfast, Dori left for the market, the four then started unpacking. They didn't have much, despite having their things in a cart which was mostly used for Belladonna and Bilbo to ride in, and between the four of them they were done by noon.

"Alright let's go"

Bilbo and Ori look up from the young Dwarf's journal they were looking at, to Belladonna who emerged from the kitchen.

"Go where?" Ori asked.

"To have lunch with Dori, where's Nori?"

"I saw him near the rooms" Ori answered.

Belladonna nodded, and made her way to the room, the Ri brothers had three rooms. Ori was sharing his room with Bilbo, and Belladonna took Nori's. Belladonna had worried about taking her friend's room, but the Dwarf reassured her it was alright.

"I don't use the room as often as I should as it were" he had said.

Belladonna said nothing else on the subject.

Ori and Bilbo's room door was opened, and there was no Nori in there, Dori's room was also empty, that just left hers.

"Nori" she calls, knocking on the closed door.

There is shuffling and a muffled curse before the door opens, body blocking the doorway, Nori smiles innocently at her, a smile that Belladonna has seen enough of to not be fooled.

"Do I want to know?" the Hobbit asked.

"No" Nori asked.

"If I go in there, will I have to kill you?"

"…..Probably"

Sighing in exasperation, Belladonna decided to deal with it later; sometimes it was the best way to deal with Nori.

"Right then, come on, we're having lunch with Dori"

Probably because he had done something wrong, Nori doesn't put up a fuss and silently takes the large basket Belladonna hands him. They leave the apartment and head to the market.

* * *

It was hard to imagine a whole city inside what many consider a really big rock, hard to imagine going through the large gates, and upon looking up seeing walkways that go higher and higher. Walkways leading to apartments, barracks, mines and anything else you can imagine; and in the middle of it all was the throne room.

Bilbo was seeing it, and couldn't even believe it.

"The library is on the third level" Ori said, "if you want, I can take you there, maybe today after lunch".

"I would like that" Bilbo nods.

As they descend to the second level, where the market was (they're apartment was on the fourth), Bilbo noticed that Dwarves that passed gave them curious looks. Which is to expected he suppose, Hobbits were not known to leave they're homes, and as far as he knew, his mother is the only Took who traveled pass the Misty Mountains.

Seeing not one, but two Hobbits must be quite the sight.

The young Hobbit looks at his mother walking a bit of a distance away with Nori, the two were talking, his mother's eyes were alight and a bright smile on her face, it's been a long time since he's seen her like that.

A group of Dwarves walk round the two, and the young Hobbit didn't think much of it until Nori showed his mother a purse, no don't filled with gold, and a wicked grin on his face. His mother raises a brow, before showing the dwarf a purse _**and **_two sapphire bracelets, Nori pouts while Belladonna just grins in triumph.

Bilbo shakes his head, recognizing the game the two were playing.

"Ten coins say Bella gets the most by the time we get to Dori" Ori whispered quietly to him, having also recognized the same thing.

"Ten say Nori" Bilbo whispered back.

The game in question was basically who could pick-pocket the most items, and not get caught of course. If the person did get caught the other won. It was a game Nori and his mother often played, (and mostly on Elves and Men) if Bilbo remembered correctly, it was a tie at the moment.

* * *

Dori is both surprised and delighted when they come with lunch, upon seeing Nori's sour mood, becomes curious.

"Mother won" Bilbo said when the Dwarf asked about it.

The older Dwarf decided he didn't want to know; instead he placed a sign that told customers he was out for lunch, before ushering them to the back of the stall and behind a hanging curtain. There weren't any chairs to sit on but no one minded sitting on the floor, especially after a blanket was placed down.

"You really need to teach me how you make these cakes Bella" Dori moans over a forkful.

"I gave you the recipe"

"But they don't turn out the same"

"That's true" Ori pipes in, "Dori's always come out kind of lump and dry, I didn't even know cake could get lumps like that"

"There was also the time he baked cookies, and they came out as hard as rocks" Nori said licking his fingers.

"You ate them" Dori sniffed.

"And damn near broke a tooth"

"Leave your brother alone, no one is prefect" Belladonna intervenes when Dori throws a leftover roll at his brother, "I nearly burnt down my parents' kitchen the first time I made that cake that you all devoured".

"Considering you burnt down that house in Bree, I'm not surprised" Nori said dryly.

"For the last time, that wasn't me".

"And for the last time—".

"You should sell them".

Both Hobbit and Dwarf look over at the Ori, who had now finished his cake, a smudge of icing on his face, "your desserts I mean" he continues on, "I think they'd sell really well".

The young Dwarf scrunches up his face when Dori leans over with a napkin and begin to wipe off the icing.

"Huh" Belladonna says after a moment of thinking it over, "there's a thought".

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warrior's Bride**

**The Bride**

"Nori….Nori….Nori!"

Nori gives a loud snort but doesn't wake, Belladonna rolls her eyes and shakes her head at the Dwarf, beside her Bilbo gives a soft laugh before going to kitchen to start putting pies in the oven. Belladonna follows, she fills a jug up with water then returns to the Dwarf still sleeping on the sitting room floor, with little hesitation she empties the water on the Dwarf's face.

"Bella!" Nori yelps.

"Good morning!" Belladonna says sweetly, "time to bake!"

The Hobbit heads back to the kitchen, leaving Nori grumbling and cursing, ten minutes later Nori enters the kitchen dry and dressed for the day.

"Why did you have to wake me up so early!?" Nori whined as he sits down at a table filled with unbaked pies.

"Because I love to torture you" Belladonna said from where she was glazing cakes that had been taken out the oven when the pies had been put in.

Nori grumbles, his eyes catches sight of a pile of cooling cookies hidden among the pies, he glances at the busy Hobbits. Slowly he creeps his hand towards the cookies.

"Don't even think about it" Belladonna warned.

The Dwarf's hand pauses inches away from the cookies, he looks at Belladonna's back in surprise, he moves his hand back. Resigned to being cookie less, Nori pouts.

* * *

"Who's that with Ori and Nori?"

Lowering his sword, Dwalin looks over his shoulder to the direction his sparring partner was looking at, pulling a cart along the edge of the guards' training grounds was Nori, walking beside him was a small female, she had long black curly hair and blue eyes, her feet were bare and shockingly large and hairy. Sitting in the back of the cart was Ori and next to him was another creature similar to the woman, only male with curly blonde hair and green eyes.

"I heard that they're called Hobbits, folks from the West" Dwalin heard one of the guards whisper.

"What's a Hobbit?" another whispered.

Dwalin watches Nori stop and settle the cart, Ori hops off and heads over to the nearest guards, Klbar and Belar. The three are too far away for him to hear, but he sees the two melt under Ori's shy smile and the three of them head back over to the cart. Dwalin and the other guards watch as a blue blanket is pulled off the back of the cart, revealing pies, cakes and other treats.

It was well known among those who had the privilege of knowing Dwarves, knew that food was a good way to soften the people born of stone up.

Dwalin watches as the cart was quickly surrounded by curious and slightly eager guards, narrowing his eyes with suspicion (you always have to suspicious of Nori, his guards should know better, considering the Dwarf had pick-pocketed at least half of them), the Captain went over, pushing through the crowd.

"Remember" the woman said as she handed off slices of pies, "it's only free for today, afterwards its one piece of gold for a slice of pie each, slices of cake is one silver each, and one piece of sliver for each cookie!"

"Oye!" Dwalin grunts once he was through the crowd.

The male Hobbit looks up at him and blinks.

"You're very big" said the Hobbit, looking up at him.

"And your very small" said Dwalin.

"I'm the right size thank you very much, _**you're **_too big"

Dwalin is taken back for a moment, snickering had him looking over at Nori who was sitting in the cart watching, the red headed Dwarf grins at him, Dwalin looks away from Nori and scowls down at the Hobbit, "What are you doing?"

"Just as it looks, giving away, cakes, pies, and cookies"

"_**Why?**_"

"We're opening up a bakery cart in three days, and today we're giving them away for free, but just for today" the Hobbit said, tone taking on a professional level, "afterwards, it's one piece of gold for a slice of pie each, slices of cake is one silver each, and one piece of sliver for each cookie, oh! Here"

A cookie is held out to him, Dwalin stares at it, slowly he takes it, keeping an eye on the patiently waiting Hobbit; he sniffs it. Not smelling anything odd about it, he takes a bite. The cookie is perfectly soft, with just the right amount of sweetness and a hint of honey.

Dwalin may have moaned.

The Hobbit watches as the large Dwarf stuffs the rest of the cookie in his mouth, blinks when a large hand is held towards him.

"Sorry Dwalin, but it's one per customer" said Nori.

The Hobbit nods in confirmation, before Dwalin could speak, the woman speaks, "Nori, we're ready to go" she said, before turning to the Dwarves, "thank you tasting our products, if you've enjoyed them today, we will be back here in five days, the same time, my name is Belladonna Baggins, that is my son Bilbo Baggins. We hope to see you again".

The one called Bilbo gives Dwalin a polite smile before climbing into the back of the cart with Ori, Nori who had hoped off the back and made his way to the front, grabbed the two handles and walked off, Belladonna beside him.

* * *

"The Dwarf, the one Nori called Dwalin, who is he?"

Ori looks over at Bilbo, at the head of the cart Nori and Belladonna were bickering like the children they were, they were making their way down to the Mines, their last destination before heading home.

"He's the Captain of the Guards, and also King Thorin's cousin" Ori answered.

"Oh, he's very….big…what?" Bilbo then said when Ori kept staring at him.

"That's not what most people say after meeting him" Ori answered.

"What do they say?" Bilbo asked with a tilt of the head.

Nori, who had started listening into the conversation about half-way through, said something in Khuzdul that had Ori both giggling and blushing.

They finally arrived at the Mines, the Miners were just changing shifts, so many Dwarves were about. As before Ori went up to a random Dwarf, while the others waited by the cart.

"He's way too good at that for it to be completely innocent" Belladonna whispered to Nori as they watched the two Dwarves Ori had walked up to melted under his sweet smile, "you wouldn't have anything to with it, would you my thief?"

Nori merely gives her a naughty grin at the suspicious look Belladonna gave him, the Hobbit gives him a stern look before a naughty grin of her own slowly appears.

Ori comes back with the two Dwarves he was talking to, like the Guards training ground and the Market before, the moment the blanket was pulled back and the baked goods were revealed, they were surrounded by Dwarves. The rest of the baked products were quickly given away, with an empty cart they headed home.

"Welcome back"

"Dori, you're home early!"

Dori nods, and sets down his tea, "I decided to close up early today, and have dinner ready for you when you got back"

"You didn't have to do that" Belladonna said as she sat down next to him.

"It was no trouble at all" Dori said as he fixed her a cup of tea, "now tell me, how was today?"

"It was great!" Ori said from where he sat in his usual chair.

"No trouble, then?" Dori asked Nori as he handed Belladonna her tea.

There had been a reason why Nori had gone with them, and it wasn't just to pull the cart. Dwarves were a suspicious race by nature, and like all races, were not kind to outsiders, and while Dori was known for being the strongest Dwarf in Erebor. Nori had a more dangerous reputation, a reputation the thief was proud of as it protected his family; unfortunately his reputation was a double-edge sword. Which was why Ori had been brought along.

"No trouble at all" Nori said, "saw Dwalin today"

"Oh dear" Dori sighed.

"Nothing happened" Nori reassured, "but I think he may have fallen in love with Bilbo's honey cookies"

Dori looks over at Bilbo who shrugs, he himself didn't think the one called Dwalin had liked them that much, personally he found the other to be kind of grumpy.

Grumpy and …big…and a bit attractive…but mostly grumpy.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warrior's Bride **

**Meeting Again**

"Am I too big?"

The hammer stops inches away from the hot steel, and Thorin looks over at his cousin who was standing in the corner, arms crossed and brows furrowed.

"Is this going to be another talk about your _hammer_ again?"

"N-No!" Dwalin's cheeks turning red had nothing to do with the heat of the forges, "I—meet someone a couple of days ago" the guard said after clearing his throat, "and they said I was too tall"

Thorin blinks, blinks again before he bursts out laughing, and keeps laughing. Scowling, Dwalin wonders how much trouble he would be in with Balin and Dis if he tossed his cousin in the forges' fire when Thorin finally stops.

"Whoever said that is a brave Dwarf indeed" Thorin chuckled as he goes back to hammering.

"Hobbit"

Thorin stops once again, a frown on his face.

"What?"

"The one who told me this, was a Hobbit"

"…What in Middle-Earth is a Hobbit?"

"Small with large hairy-feet" Dwalin said, "soft looking" a memory of large fiery green eyes looking up at him flashes through his mind "feisty"

Thorin raises a brow at the soft voice and even softer expression on his cousin's face.

"_Interesting"_

* * *

Dwalin doesn't meet the Hobbit again for a month, though he does hear about them and their cart, which was doing well. The Guard is making his way to the Council room, Thorin would be done with the meeting by the time he got there and would want to do weapons training to get rid of the stress that always came when the King dealt with his Advisors. The Dwarf rounds the corner and stops short.

There was the Hobbit, Bilbo, towering over him were two Dwarves. One he doesn't recognize, but the other Dwalin knows as Belond, a thief that he has chased and caught numerous times; Belond and Nori didn't get along.

"Tell us where Nori is hiding" Garth sneered down at the Hobbit.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" says Bilbo, "you see, I have a feeling if I tell you where Nori is you'll hurt him, and I can't have that" the Hobbit then leans forward and whispered, "Mother is rather attached to him you see, so am I, but don't tell Nori that."

Belond growls and steps forward, Dwalin's feet are moving before he even thinks about it, stopping when Belond gives out a cry of pain and stumbles away from Bilbo; clenching his now injured arm. The Hobbit had a dagger in his hand, the sharp blade red with blood. The other Dwarf takes a step back.

"I would advise you not to do that again" Bilbo warns a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Belond hesitates for a moment eyeing the dagger before both Dwarves advance on the Hobbit, Dwalin is once again moving until he is behind the two; towering over them with his full height.

"Problem?" Dwalin growled.

Both Dwarves look their shoulders and paled.

"N-No" Belond stuttered.

Dwalin raised a brow, "Oh really?"

Belond nods, mumbling some excuse; and quickly leaves, his friend behind him, it's only when the two have rounded the corner and their footsteps have faded did Dwalin turns his attention to Bilbo.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Bilbo said, cleaning off his dagger with a handkerchief, "thank you for coming when you did, though I'm sure I could have handled it"

Dwalin nods and watches as the Hobbit finish cleaning off his weapon, Bilbo sheathes his weapon at the back of his trousers once done before going over to the corner where Dwalin sees a overturn basket and its contents spilled all over the floor. Sighing at the waste Bilbo crouches down and begins picking them up and placing them back in the now upturn basket, his is startled when Dwalin crouches down in front of him and starts picking them up and places them in the basket.

"Oh, please you don't need to—"

"It's fine" Dwalin grunts.

Bilbo stares at him for a moment before giving a small smile and going about his task. In a few moments all the fallen food had been placed back into the basket.

"Thank you" said Bilbo, wiping off the crumbs on his trousers.

Dwalin nods before asking what the Hobbit was doing here, Bilbo tells him that he and Ori were selling and he got separated from the younger Dwarf, the Hobbit was trying to find his way back to the Market (the agreed upon destination if the two got separated) when he ran into Belond and his friend.

"This place has so many halls" Bilbo huffs as he follows Dwalin, the Dwarf offering to take him back to the market after Bilbo has finished explaining what happened, "it's so confusing!"

Dwalin suppose it would be confusing to those who haven't grown up in the halls of Erebor.

"Not even Bag End had this many halls!"

"Bag End?" Dwalin inquired looking over down at Bilbo by his side.

Bilbo nods, "Home before Mother and I moved here"

"Is Bag End a mountain?" Dwalin asked, trying to remember if he heard anything about Hobbits living in mountains.

"No, it's a hole in the ground"

Bilbo bites back a giggle at the look on the Dwarf's face, the larger male no doubt thinking that all Hobbits lived in nasty, dirty wet or dry bare sandy holes, possibly with ends of worms and a oozy smell. Everyone who didn't know who Hobbits were thought so, even Dori, Ori and Nori thought so when they first met his mother.

They finally get to the market, which of course is packed with Dwarves of all shapes and sizes, Dwarves who were not used to Hobbits sized feet or Hobbits at all. After getting stepped on for the third time and nearly getting shoved to the ground for the second, Bilbo was starting to consider how much trouble he would get in if he started poking people with his knife, when suddenly he was in the air then in Dwalin's arms, one of the Guard's arm is hooked under the Hobbit's legs while the other was supporting his back

"Mister Dwalin!" Bilbo squeaked, cheeks going red, "put me down!"

"It's quicker this way" Dwalin merely says, keeping a firm grip on the wiggling Hobbit.

Bilbo stops wiggling and his blush gets darker when he realizes some people were staring, his whole face turning red when the Dwarf pulls him closer, which resulted cheek rest against a hard chest, a chest that was surprisingly warm. His ears twitch when it picks up a steady rhythm.

"_His heart" _Bilbo realizes, eyes slowly drooping as he listens.

* * *

Dwalin looks down in surprise when the surprisingly light Hobbits press closer to him, his cheeks going warm when Bilbo gives a content sigh. Clearing his throat, Dwalin focuses on finding the sweets cart. He finds them next to Dori's tea and cloth stall which is closed and the Elder Ri nowhere to be found. Ori was talking to the female Hobbit, Belladonna Dwalin remembers, the young Dwarf's arms were failing expression distressed; Belladonna and Nori looking equally distressed.

It's Belladonna who spots him first.

"Bilbo"

Dwalin feels Bilbo jump out of his dozing state, there is an air of confusion then frozen realization, carefully Dwalin sets the Hobbit down.

"Oh Bilbo!" said the mother, pulling her son into her arms and hugging him tightly, "I was so worried!"

Belladonna, Dwalin suddenly remembers.

"I'm fine" Bilbo reassured both his mother and Ori.

"Anything happened?"

Dwalin glances over at the thief suddenly at his side, used to the thief sneaking up on him.

"He and Ori got separated, he ran into Belond while looking for Ori, was handling himself pretty well by the time I stumbled upon them"

Dwalin watches as Nori's eyes turned thunderous and cold as the thief catches the hint the guard deliberately left unspoken. like all Dwarves, Nori, was protective of his family, and was also the most dangerous because of it; and since Belond obviously ignored the three beads in the Hobbits' hair that told all Dwarves that they were Ri, Dwalin didn't feel bad for whatever punishment that Nori dealt the other thief.

Nori gives Dwalin a small nod before going over and ruffling Bilbo's hair, causing the Hobbit to give an exasperated sigh at the red-head.

"_Thorin is not going to be happy that I'm late" _the guard thought.

Watching Bilbo's smiling face, Dwalin found he didn't mind.

* * *

**_As you can see, I'm back, sorry for the late update._**

**_Review Please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warrior's Bride **

**A Gift for the Warrior**

Dwalin spots the cart before any of his men do, his eyes lingering longer than necessary on the curly haired Hobbit sitting in the back, and talking with Ori. His body freezes when Bilbo looks in his direction, and when the Hobbit smiled and waved at him, his heart hammered and cheeks start to warm. Frowning at the odd behavior, Dwalin goes back to sharpening Grasper making a mental note to go see Oin.

The Dwarf is so focused on his task that he misses it when Bilbo slips through the crowd that had surrounded the cart when it stopped.

"Erm, Mister Dwalin?"

Dwalin jumps and nearly drops Grasper on his foot, "Don't you make noise?" the Dwarf growled and glared at the Hobbit, after he settles Grasper on his lap.

"Sorry" Bilbo said with a sheepish grin, "sometimes we Hobbits can be light on our feet".

Dwalin looks down at said feet, he finds it hard to believe that something so big could make such little noise; he also finds it strange that Bilbo wasn't wearing any shoes or that aside from the hair on his head, his feet were the hairiest part of the Hobbit. Not that Dwalin found the beardlessness strange, in fact he thought it suited Bilbo.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Dwalin asked bluntly looking back up at the Hobbit, and inwardly frowning at his last thought, "it can't be comfortable walking around barefooted like that"

Bilbo grimaced at the thought of shoes, his toes wiggles in distress at the thought of being confined in those horrid things, drawing Dwalin's attention to them again.

"The sole of our feet are very tough" Bilbo said, getting Dwalin to look back at him again, "and to be honest, I think shoes are unpleasant. Heavy painful things"

Dwalin felt his lips twitch at the way Bilbo wrinkled his nose, it was adorable.

"…_What in Middle-Earth is going on with me?" _ the Dwarf thought.

"Oh dear I almost forgot, here!"

A basket was suddenly shoved in his face, Dwalin recognized it as the handled- basket from the second time they met three days ago. A deliciously sweet smell was coming from beneath the blue and white cloth.

"It's a thank you, for helping me three days ago" Bilbo said at Dwalin's raised brow.

After a pause the basket is taken, Bilbo's cheeks getting a little warm when their fingers brushed. Dwalin holds the basket's hand in one, while he leans Grasper against the wall next to Keeper with the other, then place the basket on his lap.

"I wasn't sure what you liked" Bilbo said when the Dwarf removes the cloth, "so I made a little of everything"

Dwalin stares at the assorted sweets nestled neatly in the basket, surprise being his main emotion, no one had ever given him a gift for doing his job ( and he didn't even do anything but look menacing, as Bilbo was most certainly handling things). The most he every got was a thank you, and even that was rare, eventually Dwalin looks back at Bilbo.

"I—"

"Bilbo, we're leaving!"

"Oh, I have to go, I hope you like them"

"I—"

"Goodbye!"

The Captain of the Guards watches the Hobbit head back over to Ori, Nori, and his mother, it's only after the three are long out of eye sight does he look back at the gift. He picks out a small cake that was neatly decorated, takes a bite and moans.

Mahal it was delicious! With its softness and prefect amount of sweetness, Dwalin shoves the rest of the cake in his mouth before picking out a cookie that he recognized as the one he had tasted the first time he met Bilbo. The Dwarf is nearly half way through the basket when he realizes that he is being stared at, with warmed cheeks and a glare Dwalin snaps at his guards.

"What are you lot looking at!" He growled, "back to practice or I'll have put you on midnight post!"

Practice quickly resumed.

* * *

Two days later, early into the evening, Dwalin was heading to the fourth level, where the apartments were. Woven basket hooked onto his arm, getting him strange looks from passbyers that he ignored. He finally gets to the desired location, and after straightening his clothes and beard, clearing his throat and shaking away nervousness (though why he was nervous he didn't know), he knocks on the door.

Dori answers it.

"Eve—"

"What did Nori do now?" Dori asked exasperated.

"What? No, Nori hasn't done anything" Dwalin said, then added in afterthought, "at least nothing that I know of or caught him doing"

"Oh, well that's a surprise" Dori said, "then what brings you here?"

"I came to return this to Master Baggins" Dwalin said indicating to the basket on his arm, "and thank him for the gift"

Dori nodded before calling for Bilbo over his shoulder, leaving the two alone when the Hobbit arrives.

"Good evening Mister Dwalin" Bilbo smiled.

Heart suddenly racing, Dwalin clears his throat and all but shoves the basket in the other's face; who stares at it bemused.

"Thank you for the food" grunted the Dwarf, "it was delicious"

Bilbo smiles again, this one so big and bright that Dwalin could only stare dumbly as the basket was taken.

"I'm glad" said Bilbo, "though I was a little nervous to be honest"

Dwalin nods, clearing his throat again, he turns to leave.

"Um" Bilbo suddenly said stopping the Dwarf, "would you like to come in? We are just about have dinner".

"No thank you, my post starts soon"

"Oh"

Dwalin wondered why the Hobbit looked disappointed, he also wondered why he didn't like the look, suddenly Bilbo perks up.

"Please, can you wait here for a moment?"

Once he got a conformation, Bilbo heads back into the house leaving the door opened, Dwalin hears Nori ask what the Hobbit was doing. He doesn't hear the response, and doesn't have to wait long for Bilbo to return. He has a slightly bigger basket, a red clothe covering what was no doubt food.

"I hope you like ham" Bilbo said handing him the basket, "there is cheese, bread and some sweets, along with we call Hobbits call fruit water. It's not a lot, but I hope it'll hold you through your shift"

"You don't have to—"

"I want to"

Dwalin narrow's his eyes, suspicion rearing up. "Why?"

"I told you, because I want to"

"No one, just does something, there is always a reason behind it"

"Well I do" Bilbo shrugged, not at all offended.

Dwarves, after all were a suspicious lot, and because of his position as Captain of the Royal Guards, Dwalin was the most suspicious. Bilbo and Belladonna, while understanding the reason, also found it frustrating at times especially over things; that in their mind wasn't cause for suspicion.

The Hobbit stands patiently, and unafraid under the hard look that Dwalin was giving him, inwardly grumbling when the Dwarf start to hand him back at the basket.

"Just take the food" Bilbo huffed.

Dwalin paused.

"I haven't poisoned it if that's what you're worried about, I have no reason too first of all, secondly, I'm sure you'll get hungry at one point during your post, and thirdly, I wouldn't do that to the food".

Dwalin, after a long moment, accepts the food. When he returns the next day at the same time as before, to give back the basket and thank Bilbo for the wonderfully delicious food, he leaves to go start his post; a basket filled with food hooked onto his arm.

He is a little less suspicious this time.

* * *

To both of their surprise a routine had settled between them, an hour before he was due on post, Dwalin would return the basket given to him, and Bilbo would fill it with food, there would be small talk and they would part, both eager for the next meeting.

When there is a knock on the door, Bilbo hurries to the door, he pauses to straighten his clothes before opening the door.

"Good evening Master Dwalin" Bilbo greeted with a smile.

"Evening" Dwalin said.

Bilbo takes the basket held out to him, he is pleased to see that it was empty, the blue clothe folded neatly in the middle.

"Do you enjoy the chicken potpies?"

"Aye, they were wonderful, had to fight Grii off just to eat in peace"

Bilbo giggled, "Do you have post tonight?" he then asked.

"No, I have off tonight" Dwalin answered.

Bilbo nods and asks the Guard if he would like to come in, Dwalin declines, much to Bilbo's disappointment though he deosn't show it. Instead he asks Dwalin to wait; he goes inside and heads straight for the dining room where his mother and Dori were just finishing setting the food.

"Back again I see" Belladonna said as she watches her son places chicken (seasoned and cooked by Bilbo), slices of chees, beef, bread and cake (also made by Bilbo) into the basket.

Bilbo mumbled a reply and leaves the kitchen to the open door, covering the food with the retuned cloth.

"Here you go"

"I don't have post Master Baggins" Dwalin said, staring at the held out basket bewildered.

"I know, it's alright, please, take it"

Dwalin takes the basket, the Hobbit's heart is once again racing when fingers brushed.

"B-Bilbo"

Dwalin, who have been peeking underneath the dark yellow cloth, looks at him and what a lovely shade of grey his eyes were. Bilbo blushes at the thought.

"What was that?" Dwalin asked.

Bilbo's blush darkens under the curious gaze, a blush he wasn't sure was because of embarrassment alone.

"Erm, you don't have to call me Master Baggins, Bilbo, is just fine"

Dwalin is silent, merely staring down at the squirming Hobbit, then slowly, a small smile grows.

"Thank you, Bilbo, and just Dwalin is fine"

"You're welcome Dwalin" Bilbo smiled.

Neither are aware of the three pairs of eyes peeking at them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warrior's Bride **

**It Clicks**

"Dis kicked you out again I see" said Bofur as he sat down at the table, he took out his carving knife and began to work at the wood he had in hand.

"I'm beginning to think she doesn't know that I am King"

"Trust me; we are all aware of what that ugly metal thing you wear on top of your head means"

"It's not ugly"

"Don't pout, it's very unbecoming"

"I am King, I will pout if I want too, especially when my sister is throwing me out of my mountain"

Bofur laughed, Thorin grumbled about horrid friends, Bifur; taking pity, slides a plate of cookies towards the King and pets him on the head before going back to making lunch. Still grumbling Thorin picked up a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth, his eyes widen at the wondrous taste.

"Delicious isn't it?" grinned Bofur, "got two dozen of them from that new sweets cart"

"I have heard of it, the one run by the Hobbits"

It wasn't hard not to hear about the two Hobbits, mostly because none of the Dwarves of Erebor (or the men of Dale actually) have seen or heard of a Hobbit. The other reason was because the two Hobbits were claimed by the Ri brothers as Kin.

"That'll be the one, nice folks, Bifur likes the lass Belladonna, methinks he's a bit sweet on her actually"

Bifur threw a cup at his cousin, which the miner dodged with a triumphant laugh, cursing when a second cup hit him in the head, Bifur grinned before turning his attention to the King who had ignored them in favor of stuffing as much cookies in his mouth as possible. With a bigger grin, the Dwarf goes back to lunch making.

"Alright so you don't like her in that way" Bofur grumbled rubbing his sore head, "but we both know Dwalin does"

Thorin chokes, Bofur's eyes widen in alarm while Bifur turns around and smacks the King's back hard.

"Thank you" said the King hoarsely to Bifur after he wasn't endanger of choking, "Dwalin?" he then said to Bofur.

"Aye" said the miner, a grin spreading across his face, "there nearly every day, talking to the lad, Bilbo, with a love-struck look on his face".

Thorin stared at his friend.

"Wanna see?"

Thorin nodded his head eagerly.

An hour later, peeking from behind large barrels, and ignoring his subjects who were giving odd look at their King as they passed by, Thorin stared in awe.

"Mahal"

"Told you"

"I didn't even know Dwalin could smile like that"

"You have no right to talk"

"I smile"

"Barely"

"It's hard to smile when you advisers keep coming to you with problems and demands with the occasional Elf thrown in"

"I suppose so"

The two go back to watching.

"….I can't wait to tell Dis"

"I'll race you there"

"Kings don't ra—wait, I wasn't ready! Bofur!"

* * *

Bilbo was making his way back to the market, his empty basket swing in his hand, pockets heavy from a good sell, when his way is blocked by two Dwarves. Despite having on hooded coats (and very bright ones at that, where in the world did they get them!?), Bilbo could see that they are young, the one with the blonde beard looks to be the oldest only because he had a growing beard while the other one; a brunette judging from the tangled hair Bilbo could see, barely had stubble.

"Good afternoon" Bilbo said smiling, "may I help you?"

"Are Mister Boggins?" blurted out the brunette.

The blonde groaned and smacked the other Dwarf in the back of the head, "It's _**Baggins**_" he said.

"Yes, that's me" Bilbo confirmed, becoming a little concerned when the two pulled back their hoods and gave him big grins.

"Fili" said the blonde

"And Kili" said the brunette

"At your services!" they said, bowing in unison.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours".

Still grinning, the two, Kili and Fili slide alongside Bilbo, "Aww, no more sweets?" Kili pouted when he peered into the basket and saw that it was empty.

"I apologize, if it's alright with you, you can follow me back to the cart. I'm sure there will be some there"

Kili and Fili had a silent conversation over Bilbo's head, the Hobbit a miffed that young Dwarves who weren't even if age were taller than him, before they nodded their agreement.

As the three made their way to the market, Kili and Fili asked Bilbo all kinds of questions, most of which had the Hobbit feeling that he was being interrogated for some reason or another. Also there was this nagging feeling that he should know their names. When they get to the cart, Bilbo makes a beeline to his mother, missing Ori' and Dori's startled and bewildered looks or Kili and Fili suddenly pulling up their forgotten hoods before whispering to the Ri brothers or the glances and whispers directed at them by other Dwarves.

"We still have some cookies and slices of pie left" said Bilbo coming over to the two, tilting his head when they jumped and look almost guilty from beneath their hoods, and why did they put it back on? Dwarves were odd.

"O-Oh thank you Mister Baggins" said Fili with a nervous chuckle.

Fili and Kili look over the items, picking three cookies each.

"Mahal!" Kili exclaimed before shoving the remaining two cookies into his mouth, beside him his brother had already devoured his three and was getting three more, "these are delicious!"

"Thank you" Belladonna said amused as she handed Fili his purchase.

By Dori's tea stall, the brothers were whispering among each other, and glancing at the two boys, they stopped when they caught Belladonna's raised brow.

"Can I have a pie?" Kili asked Bilbo after he finished his cookies, "two slices, and three more cookies"

Bilbo nods and goes to the back of the cart to do Kili's order. The two Dwarves stays and talk with Bilbo, Belladonna and the Ri brothers for a long time, before saying their goodbyes, rest of their uneaten purchases in hand.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Belladonna asked as they made their way home, Bilbo having left earlier, no doubt going to meet Dwalin.

Ori and Dori glanced at each other, then back at her.

"No" Dori said, while Ori shook his head.

The look on the Hobbit's face told them she didn't believe them, the twinkle in her eyes said that she wasn't above torture to get an answer. Having been under Belladonna's torture more than once, Dori broke first.

"It's about Dwalin" he said.

"Figured as much" Belladonna nodded, "and those two were?"

"His cousins, Fili and Kili, crowned princes and nephews to King Thorin"

"Well I suppose me thinking they were of nobility was close"

Dori chuckled, "They just wanted to see the person Dwalin is so besotted with".

"Hmm, tell me, am I correct in assuming they were trying to be secretive about today's visit?"

"Sadly yes"

"Lucky them that Bilbo doesn't know who they are, or paying that much attention to their behavior"

"For now" said Ori as their home comes into view.

After putting up the cart, and the leftover food, Dori and Belladonna settled down for a rest before supper while Ori had left for the library to pick up a book that had come in.

"How long do you think it will take before those two realize their feelings?" asked Dori.

"Giving the pace of things, never"

Dori chuckled, "Can't say I mind that" he then said, "not sure if I'm ready to see our Bilbo married off"

"Nori feels the same way" Belladonna smiled at the thought of her friend, already he was grumbling about it and was causing Dwalin a lot of trouble.

"And you?" asked Dori

"I'm happy that he's happy"

Truly she was, though for a long while she had thought her son would never find his own Bungo, especially when they stayed in Hobbiton. Now it seemed that was changing, Dwalin could very much be her son's Bungo, if the two would stop being oblivious.

"Though I won't make it easy for Mister Dwalin" Belladonna grinned.

Staring at the pure evil grin Dori felt pity for Dwalin.

* * *

Dwalin and Thorin are heading back to the King's chambers after a long and satisfying sparring match, when suddenly Bilbo is in front of them, all three stare at each other. Bilbo relieved to finally run into someone after spending an hour wondering around lost and happy to see Dwalin, while Dwalin and Thorin wondered how the Hobbit had gotten into what was Royal family wing without a guard catching him.

"Dwalin, I'm so happy I ran into you!" Bilbo smiled, "I was on my way to the kitchens and I'm afraid I got myself lost"

"Again" Dwalin couldn't help to add with an amused twitch of the lips, as this was the third time that the Hobbit had gotten lost, the second time Bilbo had been looking for forgery and somehow ended up near the treasury. Luckily, Dwalin was making his rounds and helped him find his way there and back, though not before stopping at a Traven for lunch.

Bilbo blushed as he too remembered the incident, particularly the lunch, and Dwalin had since given up trying not to find the blushing adorable, especially since Oin said he didn't have any kind of illness. Though he couldn't understand why the older Dwarf was grinning at him like that when the guard told his cousin his symptoms or why Gloin, who was there at that time, started laughing.

His family was weird.

Wait, kitchens?

"Why were you going to the kitchens?" Dwalin then asked with something close to horror and panic swelling up in him.

When he wasn't making sure Thorin didn't start a war with the Elven King of Mirkwood, or kill the members of the Council, Balin spent a lot of his time in the kitchens; mostly to complain to Bombur about Dwalin's lack of love life and to eat twice his weight in cakes. If Bilbo goes down there, mostly likely his brother will see hi—the Hobbit. Bilbo will _**meet **_Balin, his brother, who will finally find out where Dwalin was getting all the delicious food, and who he was spending all of his free (and sometimes not free) time with. More importantly, discover where Dwalin is getting his daily dosage of sweets.

The Royal guard was not ready for the ramifications that were to unfold should his brother mee—learn about his daily supplier, he wasn't ready for _**any **_of his family to learn about Bilbo. The poor thing wouldn't survive! And Dwalin would be without his Hobbit, erm without his supplier.

"You can't go!" Dwalin blurted out.

"I beg your pardon? What do you mean I can't go?" Bilbo blinked startled.

"I mean you can't go" Dwalin said, stepping closer.

Bilbo tilted his head confused, "Why?" he asked.

"Because" Dwalin paused to think of an excuse, and quickly comes up with one, "because I said so"

He didn't say it was a _**good**_ one.

Bilbo's eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms, "Let me see if I understand, I can't go to the kitchens, because _**you**_ so, correct?"

Feeling like he stepped into dangerous waters, Dwalin cautious nodded, Bilbo hummed softly before he turned on his heels and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Dwalin asked, bewildered.

Bilbo stopped and looked over his shoulders. "To the kitchens!"

"But I just—"

"I know what you said, and I decided to ignore it and continue on with my task, just like I've decided that from now on you can find someone else to give you free cakes and cookies"

"What!? Why?!"

"Because I said so!"

A loud chuckle interrupted them and made them realize two things, one) both had moved until they were practically standing toe to toe, and two) both had forgotten that they were not alone.

With burning cheeks Dwalin looked at Thorin, his cousin and King was staring at them with an amused grin not at all bothered by the fact that he had been forgotten.

"As interesting as this is, aren't you going to introduce me cousin?"

Taking several steps away from a blushing and slightly horrified Bilbo, Dwalin grumbles while inwardly panicking, he had forgotten about Thorin! Thorin was family, and had seen Bilbo! And was currently giving a long almost suffering sigh before moving closer to the Hobbit!

"_So this is the Hobbit" _Thorin thought with a slight tilt of the head as he takes in the one who had his nephews singing praises and his cousin so besotted.

Thorin can honestly say that if his cousin wasn't so smitten, and the Hobbit equally so, he'd might have a go. The Hobbit was a lovely thing, lack of hair withstanding.

"_Still" _Thorin thought, glancing over at his still panicking kin, _"I can have a bit of fun" _

He was the King, he could do that.

Taking hold of the Hobbit's hand, he bowed; he introduced himself, "Thorin Oakenshield, at your service" and pressed his lips upon the back of it.

Bilbo gave a surprised squeak and went red all the way up to the tips of his ears.

"_Vass bi leib doen!"_

Looking back over his shoulder, he raised a brow at the shocked Dwarf, "I'm introducing myself of course"

"That's not how you introduce yourself!" Dwalin growled, taking a menacing step closer before realizing who he talking to, and stopped.

"Oh, and how am I supposed introduce myself? Or is it just your friend here that I'm not allowed to?"

"No!"

Thorin grinned at his cousin, who was trying his hardest to remember that he couldn't punch the King (while aside from a sparring match, and that one time when they were both drunk) "Why Dwalin, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're acting like a jealous Dwarf with his One"

Dwalin goes still, and Thorin, after a long silence, worries that he broke the other Dwarf; and wonders if he has enough time to fix him before Balin finds out. Then Dwalin blinks, once, twice, and a third time, looks at Thorin, then at the bewildered and still slightly blushing Bilbo.

_Oh._

* * *

_**A/N: Well it looks like Dwalin has figured it out lol. Also I made Thorin less grumpy. Figured since Smaug didn't come and take over ,he has no reason to be the Movie/Book Thorin we know.**_

_**Review Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warrior's Bride **

**Chapter 7: And Thus It Begins**

Bilbo Baggins never thought much about finding his own Bungo as his mother called it. Having grew up in Hobbiton where he was considered strange and undesirable because of it, and those who were genuine in their kindness did not inspire any kind of emotions inside him beside friendship. He imagined, despite his mother's thoughts to the contrary, that he'd died a bachelor.

Then came this mountain of a Dwarf by the name of Dwalin.

Who, after his cousin had pointed out his behavior was like that of a Dwarf with his One, looked at Bilbo. And this….expression appeared on the Captain's face, the Hobbit had only seen that kind of expression once. With his parents whenever they looked at each other.

Bilbo had hurried out of there.

Now he was home, standing in the middle of his bedroom, and didn't know what to do with this new found discovery.

He's never had someone look at him like Dwalin had done in the hall, he's never even been _**considered**_ as something courtable, let alone someone's _**One**_.

"You alright?"

Bilbo jumped, and looked over his shoulder at Dori who was standing in his room doorway with a worried expression.

"O-Oh yes" Bilbo said nervously, "I-I'm fine"

Dori's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he stepped further into the room, "Did something happen in the kitchens?"

"_Oh dear I forgot about Bofur!" _Bilbo thought.

Bilbo and the Miner Bofur had become friends, and the miner had wanted him to meet his brother Bombur who worked in the royal kitchens. It was why he was going there in the first place, he was supposed to meet the Miner and his sibling, and instead he had gotten lost and ended up running into….Dwalin.

"Bilbo" Dori asked worriedly when the Hobbit didn't answer.

"N-Nothing happened" Bilbo answered, "um …actually I found out something rather surprising today….very surprising"

Dori's brow furrowed as he tried to think of what could have possibly surprised his Hobbit so much, not really thinking up anything that could be plausible; he sat down on Bilbo's bed and patted the empty spot next to him. Bilbo stared at the invitation, before after a deep breath, sat down.

"I think I may be Dwalin's One"

Dori blinked rapidly, "Did he tell you this?" he asked after a long surprised pause.

"Not so much in words" Bilbo shook his head.

"I think it's best if you start from the beginning"

So Bilbo did, telling Dori from him getting lost, to bumping into Dwalin and Thorin. How they had gotten into a little argument, then Thorin was introducing himself (Dori raised a brow at the kissing part), teasing his cousin, and somehow throughout all this came Bilbo being Dwalin's One.

"He had this…expression" Bilbo concluded, "that I've only seen with my parents, I've never had it aimed at me"

Dori hummed thoughtful, Bilbo being Dwalin's One was a possibility, despite them being different races. However he can only be sure if Dwalin confirmed it, and even if he wasn't, the Dwarf could just as easily decide to court the Hobbit. The attraction was there, so obvious to everyone but the two in question, at that time.

"If it's true, or even if it's not" Dori then said, "would you accept his hand in courting if it came to it?"

Bilbo is silent as he thought about, and the Dwarf watched the emotions flicker in the green eyes before they soften and went warm.

_**~.~**_

"Uncle Thorin broke Dwalin"

Dis blinked, then her brows furrowed as she found couldn't follow her youngest's logic, she then looked at her other brother Frerin, who shrugged and went back to the document that Balin had forced on him and threaten bodily harm if he hadn't had read it by this evening.

"And what has your Uncle done, that caused this?" Dis then asked her son who had barged into her room.

Kili shrugged, "He didn't really say how" said the young Prince, "just said that he's hiding from Balin because of it"

Sighing, Dis debated on whether or not she should go see her cousin, or maybe make Frerin do it.

"_That might make it worse" _she thought, wincing when she remembered the last time she had let Frerin talk to Dwalin, "where is Dwalin?" she then asked.

"At the training ground traumatizing the guards"

Shaking her head, she stood up and left the room. The Princess of Erebor made her way to the training ground, the closer she got, the more limping and whimpering guards that passed her. Upon arriving, she sat down on the bench and watched her cousin defeat his opponent with more aggression then necessary.

"Next!" Dwalin snarled after the poor guard was dragged out the ring.

"I think" Dis spoke up, not even bothering to stand, "a break is needed" the woman raising a brow when her cousin glared at her, smirking when the Captain of the Guards growled to the guards to take a break.

"Thank you Princess" said one of the passing guards.

Dis smiled and waited until was just the two of them to stand and follow her cousin to the watering well the guards used to get a drink or cool off.

"I've been told Thorin broke you" Dis said as Dwalin wheeled the bucket up out of the well.

Dwalin snorted as he finally go the bucket up, Dis moved back as the other Dwarf upheaved the bucket over his head.

"Dwalin!" the Princess then shrieked when her cousin then shook his head flinging water hitting her.

Dwalin grinned before dropping the bucket back down in the well, "I'm not broken" the big Dwarf then said, "just discovered something that surprised me is all"

"May I ask what that was?"

Dwalin goes thoughtfully silent, which worried the woman, like all Dwarves; Dwalin was not shy about speaking his mind, even if that led to a possible fight. For her cousin to be this quiet and thoughtful meant that whatever had happened was very much important.

"I found my One" Dwalin said softly.

"That's wonderful!"

"He's a Hobbit"

Thanks to her sons, Thorin and Bofur, Dis knew about the Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. She had found it amusing that her cousin was so besotted with anyone really, but also was a bit worried. She knew nothing about Hobbits, or their culture, she didn't know how the Hobbit would react to her cousin's advances once he was aware of them (her family said that the attraction looked mutual, but she needed to see that with her own eyes), especially since he was Dwalin's One.

"Are you sure?" Dis then asked.

Dwalin nodded.

"Is that why you're so….frustrated?"

"Aye" Dwalin sighed, "if he was a Dwarf, I'd know what to do, but he's a Hobbit"

An adorable Hobbit, but a Hobbit all the same, and aside from being apparently great cooks; Dwalin knew nothing about Hobbits.

"…..We could always ask"

_**~.~**_

When Dwalin, son of Fundin, brother of Balin; sat down across from him looking very much nervous. Ori, blinked then closed the book that he was reading before he was interrupted.

"I….require you're assistance" Dwalin said after nervously clearing his throat, "you're _**discreet **_assistance"

"Of course" Ori nodded, fighting back a grin, he knew very well what this was about. Having accidently over heard his brother and Bilbo conversation two days ago.

Something in his voice must have given him away because Dwalin's eyes narrowed suspiciously, Ori merely stared back innocently, finally; the big Dwarf sighed.

"I need to know about Hobbit courtship" the Captain said.

This time Ori did grin.

* * *

**_Ori is now Dwalin's Partner-in-crime...does that make him Batman or Robin?_**

**_Review Please!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warrior's Bride**

**Courtship Pt. 1**

It took Dwalin two days to read the marked pages of the big red book that Ori had given him, when he goes back to the library; the agreed upon meeting place for now. Ori is already there in his usual spot waiting.

"Enjoy the reading?" Ori asked as he took the held out book from the bigger Dwarf.

Taking a seat, Dwalin nodded, "Problem though" he then said, "no flowers around here, and Dale has very few."

"I'm sure you can find something in Greenwood" said the other Dwarf, grinning in a disturbingly Nori like fashion when Dwalin glared at him, "bad idea" he then said when the glare started to darken, "the thing is, though Bilbo is a Hobbit, and do many Hobbit things. He was practically raised by a Dwarf, perhaps you should combine those two things"

Dwalin brows furrowed thoughtfully.

The next day, he stood before Bifur's toy stall asking the Dwarf if he happened to have any cherry wood twigs, preferably from a blossoming tree. Bifur blinked, stared, stared a bit more; then he grinned.

"I have the power to arrest you" Dwalin growled.

Bifur continued to grin.

"No one will question it"

Bifur's grin just got bigger.

"Do you have them or not?!"

Bifur laughed before going into the back to get the twigs, he came back with a sack of them, which was snatched out his hand by a slightly blushing Dwalin.

"_Vennag leib nurv" _

"_Khagam menu penu rukhs!_" Dwalin growled, as he turned on his heels and hurried away from the laughing toymaker.

Pushing through the crowd, he made his way to his apartment, as Captain of the Guard and cousin to the Royal family. Dwalin's room showed his status, thankfully his apartment was not in the Royal Wing, nor was it close to his brother's own apartment. The last thing he needed was for his family to be bothering him about this…at least not yet, it took a long conversation and the promise of letting Dis borrow his knuckle dusters (he was too afraid of the answer to ask the Princess why she wanted them) to convince his cousin to help him keep Thorin' and whoever knew about this mouths shut. Sighing to himself, Dwalin placed the sack of twigs on his desk and began to undress out of his guard armor and into a simple shirt and trousers.

Once as comfortable as he could get, he went over to the trunk at the front of the bed, opened it and dug around until he found a medium latched wooden box. With the box in hand, Dwalin went over to the sack of twigs, after putting the box down on the desk he shoved documents into the drawers before sitting down. He unlatched the box and opened it. Inside was medium sized pruning shears, a rather small knife, a small drill, and a file.

By the time they came of age, every Dwarf knew how to forge metal and gems, they also knew how to craft with wood. However the last skill was used by toy makers and carpenters, and the only time a warrior such as Dwalin would use bother crafting with wood was when they decided to start a Courtship and made their Courting Beads. When a Dwarf came of age, they were given a Courtship Bead kit, usual passed down to them by their parents, Dwalin's kit was given to him by his mother, while Balin had their father's.

Dwalin began by picking a twig, and pilling the bark off, using his knife he scraped away any bark the stuck. Once the twig was bark free, he used the pruning shears to cut the twig to the size he wanted. Then with steady hands he drilled out the core slowly and carefully, it's a long and tedious process, but he's patient and soon he is setting down the drill. He turned the wood over in his hand, he will need to set it down to dry, and then file it into shape. However, the Dwarf couldn't help but feel that it wasn't right, so he started over, tossing the other twig in his fireplace to burn later. The second one was wrong as well, as well as the third and the fourth.

It was when he was on his fifth twig, and starting to feel the stirrings of frustrations that he finally got it right, and sent the bead aside to dry. Which could take up to seven days, his bead took four, four_** long**_ days; to which he spent panicking over whether or not Bilbo will accept his Courtship. With the wood finally dried, he filed and created his desire oval shape. After blowing and wiping off dust, Dwalin stared at it. The bead was simple, as it should be (the Courtship bead was actually the most simply thing Dwarves ever crafted), and if accepted will hang from a right-sided braid.

Dwalin was sure he's never felt this nervous in his life, until he remembered that he had to ask for permission.

_**~.~**_

It was well known within the House of Ri that Dori was the head of the Household, however anything that had to do with Bilbo, was dealt with by Nori. It was obvious to anyone who watched them that the Thief adored and loved the Hobbit in the same manner as a son, and Bilbo adored and loved Nori in the same manner as a second father. And it was obvious that Belladonna whole-heartily approved of the relationship.

This did not make Dwalin any less nervous.

It didn't help that Dwalin had spent much of his time chasing and jailing Nori, as he did guarding Erebor. And the fact that at the moment he was standing in said Thief's home, waiting for the other Dwarf to say _**something**_ after the guard had asked for Bilbo's hand in Courtship, made him wonder if perhaps he should have brought someone with him; in cased he suddenly went missing. Sitting and watching was Belladonna, her eyes sparkling in a similar way Dis's own eyes did, which wasn't helping either.

"Bilbo is not a Dwarf" Nori finally said.

"I am aware of that" Dwalin said.

"Different Race aside, with my reputation, your Kin will mostly not approve of this Courtship or the union should it come to it"

Dwalin nodded, keeping his expression blank, while inwardly he was a wreck. He already had Thorin's approval and as well as Dis. However, there was his brother Balin, who though he was fond of Ori, had made his opinion known about Nori's….chose of occupation and it wasn't anything faltering. Then there was Oin and Gloin as well as Frerin. If they, the closest of his family members did not approve, then there will be tension.

"I know" Dwalin said, "and I'm willing to face that"

And he was, he would face his own kin for Bilbo, it didn't bother him in the way he thought it should; he kind of like it.

Nori hummed before looking over at Belladonna, he raised a brow at her and she grinned. Nori rolled his eyes and sighed then turned back to Dwalin.

"I, Nori, second son of the Ri family, approve of you, Dwalin, second son of Fundin. And accept your hand in the courtship of Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna and Bungo Baggins, and child of the Ri family."

Honestly, Dwalin thought Nori would resist more or make it harder, then he realized that he hadn't even asked Bilbo yet for his hand in Courtship, and the Hobbit could reject him. As though reading his thoughts, Nori gave him a wicked grin.

_**~.~**_

When Bilbo arrived home from spending all day with Bofur, Bombur and Bifur, the miner's cousin for some odd reason kept grinning at him. His family is nowhere to be seen and Dwalin was standing in the sitting room, looking quiet nervous.

"Hello Dwalin" Bilbo said, his face felt hot, and his heart was racing, it's only be a few days after all since the….Incident.

"Bilbo" Dwalin said gruffly.

Bilbo waited for more, and to his surprise, Dwalin shuffled nervously on his feet. Finally the Dwarf huffed and asked Bilbo to take a seat, curious and now a little worried. Bilbo does so and is surprised when Dwalin came over and kneeled down before him.

"Bilbo Baggins" the Dwarf began formally, "I, Dwalin, son of Fundin, ask for your hand in Courtship"

Bilbo stared, just because Dori had mentioned, he didn't expect Dwalin to actually _**ask**_ for his courtship. One or not, he was an Hobbit, not a Dwarf. And while there were obviously a few exceptions, Dwarves did not take kindly to those not their kin, Bilbo was certain that Dwalin was the either he liked you or he didn't like you type regardless of your race…well if you weren't an Elf. However, there was the Dwarf's kin to think about, Bilbo hadn't even met the guard's brother; his brother who could dislike Bilbo just because he wasn't a Dwarf, which could a lot of tension and distance in the Fundin brothers' relationship.

Bilbo didn't want that.

But Dwalin obviously thought Bilbo was worth the risk.

The Hobbit opened his mouth and let out a squeak, Dwalin blinked, that wasn't the answer he was hoping for. Actually, that wasn't even an answer.

"Erm" said the guard, "is that a no?"

"Yes!" Bilbo suddenly blurted out, "I mean no! I mean yes and no, no that wasn't what—"

"Well which one is it?" Dwalin grumbled, a bit annoyed at the mixed answer.

"Well if you'd just be a little patient I can answer properly, honestly you can't just surprise people with something like Courtship and expect an a straight answer"

"It's a yes or no answer. What is so hard about it?"

Hidden in the hall, listening to the bickering, Belladonna covered her hand to muffle her giggling. While Nori rolled his eyes and sighed quietly. Ori was smiling and Dori was shaking his head with a near fond expression.

"Fine, yes! Yes, you ridiculous Dwarf, I accept your Courtship!...Oh"

There is silence as the two stared at each other, the realization of what just happened sinking in, then Bilbo giggled, Dwalin's deep chuckling soon followed.

* * *

**_According to the internet, Cherry Tree symbolized awakenings and rebirth, while the blooming of a Cherry tree is considered a sign of good fortune, and is also a symbol of new romance, love, and affection. _**

**_Vennag leib nurv: rough means come back for more._**

**_Khagam menu penu rukhs: Your father was an Orc_**.

**_Review Please!_**


End file.
